


And in the end I guess I had to fall

by pinkplumcake



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Vorrebbe dire a Thor di non abituarsi, di aspettare a rilassarsi perchè quella situazione non era che temporanea. Non era nella loro natura trovare pace.Non era nella natura di Loki lasciarlo vincere così.





	And in the end I guess I had to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt: _Don't want to let it lay me down this time / drown my will to fly / Here in the darkness I know myself / Can't break free until I let it go / Let me go (Lithium – Evanescence)_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).

Loki conosce fin troppo bene le stelle intorno ad Asgard. La velocità che rende tutto ciò che circonda il Bifrost nient'altro che piccoli puntini che lampeggiano ai lati degli occhi, lo spazio sconfinato che ti toglie il respiro, cadere così veloce e allo stesso tempo troppo piano, come se la presa ti stesse continuamente scivolando dalle dita… Tra tutte le cose che avevano cominciato a susseguirsi nella sua vita, questa è sicuramente la più odiosa.  
Ovviamente era quasi diventata un'abitudine.

"A quanto per Asgard?" domanda alla sala di comando di quella vecchia navicella, continuando a guardare attraverso le grandi vetrate della nave spaziale.  
"Non dovremmo metterci ancora molto." risponde un sakaariano, ma Loki non alza nemmeno il viso per rivolgergli uno sguardo.  
Si chiede se non fosse stato il piano di Thor fin dall'inizio, prendersi gioco di lui; usare quelle parole come ultimo tentativo per garantirsi la sua alleanza in quella battaglia persa in partenza.  
Si chiede come mai lo abbiano colpito così tanto.

"Preparatevi a combattere" esclama quando, in lontananza, già si fa largo la luce dorata del castello.  
Forse aveva sempre sottovalutato Thor, o forse aveva semplicemente fatto finta di ignorare che stava sopravvalutando se stesso.  
Sente le dita tremargli leggermente, e l'adrenalina cominciare a scorrere veloce dentro di lui insieme al sangue.

***

"Fratello," dice Loki, una spalla appoggiata contro la porta di quella piccola cabina sudicia che Thor aveva scelto come sua stanza.  
Thor sorride piano, increspando solo un lato delle labbra. Loki lo vede, e lo odia.  
E’ così furioso con lui per averlo trascinato lì, per averlo obbligato a scoprire le sue carte. Non avevano mai giocato così, lui e Thor. C'erano sempre stati graffi, e parole rimaste in fondo alla gola.  
E Loki si era sentito così piccolo e stupido quando Thor le aveva dette ad alta voce. Quando lo aveva obbligato a rispondergli.

“Non è proprio come avevi immaginato il tuo insediamento, vero?” domanda, indicando con un gesto delle braccia le pareti fredde della stanza.  
Thor gli sorride, “sono successe molte cose che mi hanno sorpreso in questi ultimi giorni”, dice e ad ogni parola, Loki sente l’irritazione bruciargli la pelle.  
Vorrebbe dirgli di non abituarsi, di aspettare a rilassarsi perchè quella situazione non era che temporanea. Non era nella loro natura trovare pace.  
Non era nella natura di Loki lasciarlo vincere così.

“Pensavo che mi avessi sempre immaginato al tuo fianco” dice invece, così piano da sorprendere persino se stesso.  
“Quello che desideriamo e quello che accade spesso sono strade che non coincidono,” Thor alza le spalle. “Ci sono cose che sono sempre state aldilà della mia volontà.”  
“Non ho ancora deciso nulla” sussurra piano, e quelle parole non suonano che un lamento appena accennato di un bambino, che vuole avere l’ultima parola solo per non ammettere di aver perso di nuovo.  
“Sedermi su un trono, avere a che fare con la diplomazia, ispirare i nostri sudditi con grandi parole, non è mai stato il mio destino. Lo sapeva nostro padre, lo sai tu e l’ho sempre saputo anche io” dice, ed è come se si materializzasse ancora una volta dopo quella battaglia. Thor lo vede davanti a se per la seconda volta. “Pensi di aver capito tutto di me, ma come al solito non hai capito nulla.”

“Sei tu che non ha mai capito nulla” gli dice Thor, la sua voce rimane morbida nonostante alla orecchie di Loki suoni come lame.  
Con una spinta, la schiena di Thor sbatte contro il muro facendo un rumore sordo. In un attimo le dita di Loki si stringono intorno all’impugnatura del suo coltello. Thor non fa in tempo a chiedersi come abbia fatto ad afferrarlo che gli sta già graffiando la gola.  
Potrebbe liberarsi facilmente, Loki ha il fianco scoperto e tutta l’attenzione rivolta ai suoi occhi, ma Thor rimane fermo, ascoltando il suo respiro pesante contro la sua guancia.

“E dimmi, _fratello_ , che cosa dovrei capire?” gli soffia accanto alle labbra.  
Thor è sempre calmo, così calmo che Loki deve trattenersi per rimanere fermo. Basterebbe così poco per tagliargli la gola, per fargli capire che l’aveva sempre sottovalutato, per fare tornare tutto a come sarebbe dovuto essere, per- E poi Thor lo bacia, le sue labbra sono su di lui come se stesse combattendo, l’elettricità che gli pizzica la pelle e c’è così tanta forza che Loki non ha più difese.

Sente il respiro spezzarglisi in gola e le mani tremare, fino a che il pugnale cade a terra.  
Le mani di Thor sono sulle sue vesti, cercando di allentarne i lacci, di infilarsi al di sotto per toccare la sua pelle, e Loki si sorprende quando si rende conto che _Sono qui, fratello_ è sulla punta della sua lingua.  
E poi Thor si muove contro il suo bacino, ignorando la stoffa pesante, il suo fiato che esce veloce dalle labbra. Dice _LokiLokiLokiFratelloLoki _e lo bacia, e anche quei baci sembrano essere parte della loro natura.__

Loki fa un passo indietro, vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma _non trova la voce_ , e Thor non fa in tempo ad alzare il viso che è già uscito dalla stanza.

***

E’ sera quando Thor lo trova, seduto davanti ad una delle grandi vetrate che danno sul nulla che li circonda. O almeno così crede. Il tempo nello spazio sembra non passare mai.  
“Quando eravamo piccoli, dopo aver litigato, ti nascondevi sempre in mezzo a tutti quei libri” comincia a parlare, ma Loki non si volta nemmeno per guardarlo in faccia. “Qui però non è facile trovare un posto del genere.”

Loki sospira. “Che cosa vuoi, Thor?”  
“Nulla, è solo che-“ la sua voce si interrompe, non è sicuro che parlare di quello che era appena successo sia la cosa giusta da fare. Tra di loro ci sono sempre così tante parole non dette, rimaste in fondo alla gola e ricacciate indietro all’ultimo secondo, che forse quel bacio era stata la cosa più sincera che avessero fatto negli ultimi anni. Qualsiasi altro discorso non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza. “Mi è capitato di riflettere su quello che ti ho detto su Sakaar.”

Le labbra di Loki si piegano in un piccolo sorriso sottile, ma il suo sguardo rimane duro. “Ah?”  
“Siamo sempre stati diversi. Nostra madre diceva che eravamo come il giorno e la notte, -“  
“-il Sole e la Luna” Loki finisce la frase con un sospiro.  
Quando era piccolo la sua invidia non faceva che crescere ogni volta che ci pensava. Thor, il sole, che regalava pace e prosperità con ogni suo raggio. E lui, la luna, che non faceva altro che seguirlo senza mai raggiungerlo.  
Era furioso per quanto fosse vero.  
“Nessuno dei due avrebbe uno scopo senza l’altro.”  
“Cosa vuoi, fratello?” domanda di nuovo Loki, la sua voce più fredda dei ghiacci su Jǫtunheimr.  
Non poteva avere questa conversazione con Thor adesso. Non poteva essere preso in giro di nuovo.

Ma Thor lo ignora, alzando le spalle. “Mi è capitato di ripensare alle notti che ho trascorso su Midgard, a come a volte il vento notturno diventi il solo ristoro per i giorni asfissianti. E a come la nostra natura, a volte, possa rimanere sconosciuta persino a noi stessi.”  
La risata che esce dalle labbra di Loki è così affilata da graffiargli le orecchie. “Non credi di essere un po’ troppo cresciuto per queste favole?”  
“Io credo che la luna supererebbe il sole in bellezza, se solo certe notti non avesse paura di mostrarsi,” mormora sfiorandogli la guancia con una mano. “E credo ancora che il tuo posto sia qui, al mio fianco, dove è sempre stato. Ma questa è una scelta che non è mai dipesa da me.”

Gli lascia un bacio leggero sulla guancia, sfiorandolo appena, e gli sorride piano. “Devo andare, abbiamo ancora molto da preparare prima del nostro arrivo su Midgard.”  
Loki non dice nulla, lo sguardo fisso sulle stelle lontane, aldilà della vetrata. Aspetta qualche istante, si morde le labbra, e poi sospira, cominciando a camminare al suo fianco fino alla cabina di pilotaggio.


End file.
